Tail Busting
by Croup
Summary: Akamaru's been a bad dog. What does Naruto think when Kiba starts punishing him right in his kitchen?


Tail Busting

"I can't believe you, Akamaru! Geez, I've trained you better than that, haven't I?"

The giant dog shrank down and whined beneath his owner's lectures. His big white tail--normally an energetic, wagging thing--was stuck firmly between his legs.

Kiba sighed as he looked at the sorry dog. "I've warned you before about taking craps where you're not supposed to. Man, and it just had to be Ebisu-sensei's yard too, right? He's probably gonna make a big fuss about it to the Hokage and then the whole clan will look bad."

"Oi oi. Bad enough he turned his hose on us . . . " grumbled Naruto, toweling out his hair. "Why'd he soak me, too? I wasn't even with you guys!"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Naruto. But thanks again for letting us use your place to dry off," said Kiba. Then he folded his arms and glared at his dog. "You've got some explaining to do."

Akamaru offered up an excuse for his actions with a guilty-sounding bark.

"What'd he say?" asked Naruto.

But Kiba held a hand up, belaying the question. "If you had to go so bad, you should've told me! Then we could've gone for a nice walk, instead of getting drenched by a closet-perv." He shook his head. "Hey Naruto, you don't mind if I handle Akamaru's punishment right here, do you?"

"Huh? Uh, no, I guess not," Naruto said, having no clue what an Inuzuka dog's punishment might entail. "Go . . . ahead?"

"Thanks. It's just--you know dogs. You're supposed to discipline 'em right on the spot so they know what they're being punished for. Rub their nose in it, so to speak." He nodded to Akamaru firmly. "Alright boy, you know what to do."

Naruto leaned forward curiously, wondering what was going to happen. Would Kiba smack his dog with a rolled up newspaper? Make him stay out in the dog-house overnight? Withhold those juicy steaks that Akamaru loved so much? He was surprised when, instead of any of those things, Akamaru sighed and performed Man-Beast Clone, transforming into a copy of his master.

"Uh . . . " Naruto said, very confused.

Kiba, though, looked quite satisfied with the results. "Good job, Akamaru! Now, for step two."

And then, before Naruto had a chance to question just what was going on, Akamaru-the-Kiba-look-alike began _stripping down_.

"E--eh!? K--Kiba! What's he doing!?" Naruto squawked in shock as the dog tossed his dark jacket down on the floor. Then his fishnet shirt was drawn up over his head. Packed abs flexed and tight pecs popped into sight as it went. Akamaru tossed his unkempt mane of hair back and forth once it was off, giving a good shake.

Then Akamaru's hands went to his pants.

"KIBA! Answer me, damnit!" Naruto covered his eyes.

"What?" Kiba said, obviously amused by the other guy's reactions. "Heh, calm down and stop getting a boner from my bod, Uzumaki. Remember that it's just Akamaru, yeah?"

"But, uhh, just what IS this?" Naruto asked. He peeked through his fingers and saw that Akamaru was now completely naked. In his kitchen. The man-dog's body rippled with toned muscles when he moved, and there was still a light sheen of moisture on him from the earlier hosing.

Then Naruto's gaze accidentally slipped down to the dog's crotch.

He stared.

_Woah. If that technique really _does _make Akamaru a perfect clone . . . then dayumn. Nice balls, Kiba._

"It's his punishment of course." Kiba rolled his eyes at Naruto's ignorance, then gestured to his dog to come forward. He seated himself on one of Naruto's kitchen chairs and slapped his knee. "You know what to do, boy. Up and over. You've got this one coming."

Akamaru growled a little, but followed Kiba's directives. He went over the proffered lap with a muffled woof and rested his stomach across one thigh. Kiba took a couple seconds to make sure his dog was comfortable, adjusting the naked himself until he was satisfied. Naruto just stared at the display, completely at a loss for words. Was Kiba really . . . was he really gonna . . . ?

Then Kiba raised his hand up into the air, held it for a moment, and then started to briskly spank Akamaru's bare, well-muscled, _human,_ ass.

"Wh--!? Eh--!? Kiba! What the FUCK, man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What? What's got your shorts in such a twist, huh?" Kiba asked, rhythmically raising his palm up and down to whack the dog's rump. "Akamaru was naughty, so I'm giving him a spanking. So what?"

"But. B-b-b-b-but Akamaru's a DOG!" Naruto's eyes were glued to Akamaru's twisting butt. Each firm spank made a round cheek bounce, and then do a little wriggle. "You don't spank dogs!"

"Well, no, but Akamaru can turn into a human," the Inuzuka explained to Naruto like he was a simpleton.

"Yeah, a human YOU! Don't you get it? It's like--It looks like you're spanking _yourself_!" His eyes went from Kiba's tattooed face, down to Akamaru's wincing one. Then back up to Kiba. And then down again to Akamaru. Then down Akamaru's curved, muscled back, to the two swelling curves of his rear. They were flushed with hand-prints.

Kiba's mouth curved into a frown. "So what?"

The dog was making little yips and whines as Kiba continued the punishment, squirming a bit and kicking his legs out. He didn't struggle or try to flee though, so his owner had no difficulty holding him down. And Kiba's palm just kept on landing over and over again. The way each of them moved together rhythmically, their bodies flowing with the punishment and laps grinding together, was almost hypnotizing. They were obviously both accustomed to the disciplinary procedure.

"Well, uh, it's weird! That's what!"

"Man, dogs are members of the family in my clan, yeah? Our true partners in every way. That means they get all the perks of being an Inuzuka, AND all the cons. If Akamaru gets to go on missions with me, he can get his butt beat when he's bad, too!"

A wounded growl was Akamaru's response to that statement. Kiba laughed. "Don't worry boy, it's almost over, okay? And then it'll be a clean slate, just like always. I'll even get you a nice T-Bone to make it up to you!"

Akamaru-as-Kiba let his tongue roll out at that, panting happily. Then he yelped as a hard spank caught him right under the left cheek.

Naruto shook his head at the scene, unable to put words to his emotions. There sat Kiba, grinning toothily as he kept bringing his arm up and down, spanking the bare ass of _another_ Kiba, this one naked, flexing, and yipping slightly from the burn. Akamaru's backside was nice and rosy by now. Probably real tender, too.

It was only after another minute had passed and the punishment ended that Naruto started to laugh. Akamaru hopped off of Kiba's lap, thoroughly red-butted. But then instead of rubbing his ass with his hands like you'd expect--like Kiba or Naruto had done both countless times themselves--the henge'd dog began scooting around the kitchen floor on his rear. He whined and panted as he walked crab-style, rubbing his butt on the linoleum tiles.

Even if he lived to be as old as Ero-sennin, Naruto would simply never understand the Inuzuka clan.


End file.
